Preparations
by fandom attack34
Summary: Bella and Edward are counting down the day's to their wedding... And honeymoon. Edward is a little confused and requires Bella's help with a trip to Walmart but for what? Why does Bella need protection? From who or what?


_Hey guys, new story. One of my best pieces. Bella and Edward flirty humour. Enjoy! Hx_

"Edward, where are we going?" My love asked worriedly as I sped down the freeway toward our destination.

"Please, you'll find out when we get there." I encouraged trying to settle her racing heart but it only sped up as she bit her bottom lip.

"Its okay." I said as I took her hand across the car, squeezing it gently, "I just need your help."

"Promise me," she whispered looking out the passenger window, "everything is going to be alright." She finished looking deep into my eyes.

"Of course." I answered trying to portray with my eyes the sincerity and love I feel for her, "its not as bad as I'm making out, but, it really is important."

"I trust you but," her eyes sparkled with humour, "please keep your eyes on the road, Cullen." She laughed, lightening the mood immediately.

I smirked and continued to drive.

"Walmart?" Bella asked as I opened her door helping her out of my shiny silver Volvo onto the wet tarmac of the parking lot.

"Faith." I whispered in her ear, kissing her forehead lightly before pulling her toward the front doors.

I'd driven to port Angeles Walmart to ensure no one would no us, this had to be a secret.

"Which isle?" Bella asked me, her eyes scanning her surroundings.

Before she could further register the signs I pulled her quickly along with me hoping she wouldn't realise where we were headed.

I stopped once we reached our destination on isle 14.

I heard Bella gasp as I moved from holing her hands in front of her to wrapping my arms around her waist from behind so that she could see the large display in front of her.

"Condoms?" She squeaked.

I kisses her neck sweetly, breathing lung fulls of her delicious scent.

I sighed before answering. "I dont know. I'm confused." I told her. "I wanted to take responsibility, like a man is supposed to but... I just didn't know which one!" I told her.

My wave of guilt and sadness hitting me like it had at 2am this morning, in this very spot, when I had drawn the same conclusion as I was explaining to my love now... That I was stuck.

"And you thought I would know?" Bella smirked at me, like I'd gone insane.

"Well... Maybe you might... You know... Know what you... Er... Would like to try." I said awkwardly.

"You think I'd like mint flavoured condoms?" She laughed picking up the box closeted to her, holding it up to me.

I laughed with her, "why would anyone need flavoured?" My laughing stopped. Didn't she know?

"What?" Bella asked noticing my tense reaction.

"Don't you know?" I asked, hesitant.

She looked in deep thought for a moment.

"Erm?" She drew up blank.

I decided to give her a hint. "I would never ask you to but..." I stroked her bottom lip with my thumb, "some people do..." I whispered.

Realisation took over her features, "but with a condom..."

Oh I understood her confusion, it wasn't that she was ignorant but that she didn't think that it applied to this... Situation.

"Most people dont like to... Swallow." I whispered the last part.

"Can't I?" She asked surprising me.

"What?" I chocked.

"Can't I swallow?" She asked again boldly.

"Er... Well... I... First, I could never ask that of you and second, no, no you couldn't, we dont know the effects my venom might have. That's why we are buying condoms in case it effects other areas too..." I told her, letting her process it all.

"Oh." Was all she said as she returned to looking at the shelves of vast products.

"Hmm?" Bella asked as I handed her one particular box that had caught my eye among the wall of boxes.

I watch her reaction as Bella skim read the information. Her eyes went wide and she looked up at me.

"Heated?" Bella looked horrified, "why would normal people want heat sensitive condoms?" She let loose a stifled giggle.

My tension released immediately.

"Kinky..." She muttered.

I chuckled and I saw the humour in Bella's eyes as she handed me back the box.

"Since we aren't normal people, who actually have a need for the heat, I suppose we can try."

I took the box from her small hand and placed it back on the shelf where I'd found it.

"Huh?" Bella asked.

I hoped she wouldn't be scared by what I was doing but any person would be alarmed.

I proceeded to pick up the same product in XL.

I quickly located a basket and stuffed the box inside, turning back to Bella.

"Seriously?" She sounded out of breath.

I nodded dropping her gaze.

"God I didn't think I could love you more." Bella laughed, kissed my cheek and smirked at me as she continued to browse.

After a few minuets of silence and one discussion on Bella not having latex allergies later, and I pointed to a box near the top shelf.

"Ridges? No." Bella said.

I gave her a questioning look.

"I seriously doubt that someone whose read the minds of teenagers for the last 80 years needs any kind of help in pleasuring a woman, especially not from a condom."

"Such faith you have." I doubted how much faith Bella had in my skills regularly and this time it was needed. I felt so inexperienced that I was willing to ask Emmett for advice.

"So..." Bella said sounding like a shop assistant, "can I get you anything else? Glow in the dark perhaps? Lubricated or non lubricated?" She laughed and smiled at me.

"Seriously though, need anything else?" She smiled warmly at me twining her fingers with mine.

"Don't think so, but are we gonna walk up and pay for just condoms?"

Event if we were doing this honourably, buying them for our honeymoon I still dont think that we should get that kind of image out there.

"Er no..." She said cringing at the thought.

"How about a movie night? Popcorn? Microwave chips and pizza?" As I spoke softly in her ear her eyes lit up.

"Yes! Thank you." Bella reached up the give me chaste kiss before pulling me down another isle.

This wasn't going to take long, soon I'd be smuggling up on the sofa with Bella tight to my chest next to me, counting down the days until the wedding.


End file.
